I Met a Bear (up in The Hills)
by TaggertShare
Summary: A re-write of one of my more neglected stories. Daydream Bear moves to the remote country side. Just down the road lives a bachelor Bear. At first he seems like a rough looking male to the shy female. However opposites are said to attract. Can cold weather lead to warm Hearts for two new neighbors? This is based on the song "I Heard the Blue Bird Sing" by The Browns.


Good Luck's Delivery Service was a simple Business. On this day Good Luck was using his delivery bicycle. In its basket was the last package of the day. He was pedaling down the Heart Felt Road. It lay on the outskirts of The Forest of Feelings. Good Luck needed to hurry as it would soon be getting too dark for bicycling. The next to last building on the road was where he was heading. Just down the road from that was an abandoned cabin. Despite his hurry Good Luck suddenly stopped. He could hear music and singing from the porch of the home were he was headed for. After admireing the song for a minute Good Luck rode up to the home. On its porch two Bears blushed as they realized they had given and unintended concert. Day Dream and Forest Friend seldom entertained. Even though both were good musicians. Nor did they have many guests. Which neither minded, for they had each other. Now the shy female watched her Mate put down his Guitar to sign for the package. Hers was beside her.

"Great guitar playing, Forest" said Good Luck. "You and Day Dream are still talented Musicians. As a Duet your voices blend beautifully." Day Dream grinned shyly as she put her hand paw on her Mate's shoulder. "Thank you. That is the song that made me fall in love with this guy. Before that I had never even played an instrument. After these many years it is still special to us!" As Good Luck rode off he once again heard live music and beautiful lyrics. He grinned as he heard "so many years have come and gone. Our Love has lasted true and strong"... for the couple singing, the words were indeed true. It had all started during a long bitter winter.

Even with his shaggy natural fur coat Forest Friend Bear could feel the chill in the Air. It had been a long cold Winter. Forest Friend usually enjoyed the Winter Season. However this season had been unusually harsh. Without snow shoes he sunk up to his knees in the snow. It was best to stick to the road or the pathway to his ramshackle cabin.

His was the last home on the Heartfelt Road. It lay on the outskirts of The Forest of Feelings. Many Bears simply referred to that area as The Hills. As he went to check his mail box he noticed the abandoned house nearby had a Sold Sign on it. Forest Friend stared in shock. Who would want that old shack? Oh well, maybe he would get some Neighbors.

Forest Friend lead a simple and quiet life. It was his Job to protect and care for the plants and creatures who inhabited this part of The Forest of Feelings. He was expected to give a Report to The Care Council once a month. It was usually the only time he went into town. After doing his duty he would shop for supplies and catch up on the News and gossip.

As he headed back for his cabin he looked down at the Mail in his paws. He sighed. Just Junk Mail and one Bill. Yesterday had been Happy Hearts Day. Once again he had received no cards or gifts from a prospective Lover. He had even made a special trek in to town. He had gone to Care Square to look at the Caring Tree and the cards attached. None had his name on it. It had been three years since the girl he had planned to propose to ran off with another Bear. The Shock of their sudden break up had left a wound that time hadn't healed. Forest Friend sighed as he entered his humble home. He was about to comb his wind blown fur. He threw the comb down, what was the use?

In Town Cheer Bear could not believe her eyes. An Application for a Home Stead had been submitted by Daydream Bear. Cheer recognized the house lot shown on the map attached to the application. "Gees Daydream, I never dreamed you would want a Fixer Upper on the very outskirts of The Forest of Feelings. Not many Bears live out there. Won't you be scared living alone out there in The Hills?"

Daydream laughed. "I have my pet Parrot to talk to. She is also better than a Watch Dog. Getting that place cleaned up and fixed up will keep me too busy and tired to be scared of the things that go bump in the night. I am used to being alone. I got dumped by my last Boy Friend and I don't want to go through that pain again. I have long daydreamed of having a home in the country side. I have also been reading up on Country Living. I will be fine by my lonesome."

Daydream next visited the General Store owned by Best Friend Bear. Her only mode of transportation was her All Terrain Vehicle. Grumpy had built a small cart she could haul behind the ATV. It was worth every Care Credit she had paid him for it. As she packed the cart with her purchases she chatted with Surprise Bear. Just as she got ready to leave a scruffy looking Bear rode up on a battered Snow Sled. "He looks like one of those rough and tumble Mountain Bears I've read about" thought Daydream. She drove off in a cloud of smoke.

Forest Friend was just about to enter The General Store. He whirled around before Surprise Bear could surprise him. "You are a tough one to surprise" said Surprise Bear. "I do have some news that will surprise you." She giggled in the cute way she was known for. "You are getting a neighbor. She is a shy one so take it easy on her!" Forest Friend could only stare as Surprise Bear happily skipped down the Street.

As Forest Friend paid for his purchases Best Friend Bear smiled impishly. "I guess you have heard the news about your new neighbor." The male Bear frowned. "I just learned about it" he said. "Well" said Best Friend, "Daydream is a shy city girl who has had some hard Luck lately. She bought a Country Home to get a new start in Life. She is also single. The poor girl will never meet any handsome boys way out there!"

Forest Friend handed her Forty Care Credits. "Thanks for the News, I will see you in about a month." Forest Friend was forced to drive his over loaded Snow Sled with great care. He had to keep his speed down so as not to lose any of the sacks of goods lashed to his Sled. As he neared his home he could see two Bears working on the formally abandoned house nearby.

Forest Friend recognized Grumpy and Good Luck. He decided to chat with them for a moment. Good Luck had been hired to deliver and set up furnishings for the house. Grumpy had been hired to do some needed repairs and painting. As Forest Friend got set to go to his own home Good Luck chuckled and said "you are one lucky Bear, the Girl who bought this place is a Cute One!" Forest Friend blushed. "He wouldn't know what to do with a Cute Girl" said Grumpy.

"Aw, cut it out you Bears" said Forest Friend with a Grin. Forest Friend had no sooner stepped onto his own Porch when he heard the sound of a small engine. He watched with curiosity as a heavily loaded ATV pulled up to the house next door. He grabbed a pair of binoculars to get a better look. He saw a girl Bear jump off and start hauling goods inside. He had never been the Romantic Type. Suddenly he felt his Heart skip a beat. "Dang, she is cute" he said to himself. He tried to position himself behind a support post so he would not be seen spying. "I do hope I get a chance to meet her someday" he thought to himself.

Daydream was delighted with the work done by Grumpy and Good Luck. Her "new" house was starting to look like a home. She handed each an envelope. "Your Pay is inside in a Card. Thanks for helping to make this old place livable." Grumpy held the envelope tight. "Thanks" said Grumpy.

"You had better hide that before Share gets a hold of it" said Daydream with a Wink. Good Luck was happy to earn some needed Care Credits. "I thank you too, Lass" said Good Luck. "Good luck living out here. If you need any help just let me know."

"Well, I do have one meighbor, but know nothing about him" said Daydream. A wry smile crossed Grumpy's Lips. "You will need good luck if you want to get to know Forest Friend. He is the quiet type. From what I've seen he is nervous around Female Bears". Good Luck Bear laughed. "I can't blame the Lad. Even with my good luck girls have always had a way of messing up my life. Both boy Bears laughed as they headed out the Door.

Daydream stared after them as they headed down the Road. "Boys" she muttered to herself. "Is it any wonder why I am still single?" Something caught the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to see Forest Friend walking on his porch towards his door. It was Daydream's turn to grab a Spy Glass to try to get a glimpse of her Neighbor. "I don't think that Boy has ever combed his Fur" she thought to herself. "Maybe he is a Country Bumpkin Bear!" She giggled to herself.

The next few days were busy ones as she settled in. She caught a few glimpses of her neighbor. Just once as she explored her new yard did she get a chance to really look at him. "He is a rugged looking Bear" she thought. "He might actually be good looking if he took better care of his fur." She waved and said "Hi" . He waved back and said in a rough voice "Howdy". He then turned and went inside. "Well, he doesn't sound too scary" Daydream said to herself.

She noticed some downed tree branches in her yard that needed tending to. She lost track of time as she worked. She put the smallest ones in Burlap Bags. The small branches and twigs would make great kindling for the Wood Stove. It was getting dark as she decided to call it a day. She had carried the full bags inside and went back out to retrieve a lone empty sack. As she was set to go inside she was startled to hear some Bear playing a Guitar. She crept closer to her neighbor's home. Through a dimly lighted partly opened window she could see Forest Friend sitting and playing on a battered old Guitar. Daydream was shocked to hear him play a beautiful Country Western Ballad.

Even more surprising was his singing. "He is good" thought Daydream. "Maybe someday I can learn how to play Guitar. I doubt I could ever sing that well."Then she heard these words he was singing. "I met a Bear up in The Hills who gave my lonely Heart a thrill. Her beauty was just like a breath of Spring". Suddenly the Bear she was spying on did not seem so rough looking. "I think I have misjudged him" Daydream said to herself. She tossed the burlap bag down and she sat on it under the Stars to listen to her Neighbor sing. The Stars of Orion the Hunter twinkled over head. It was as if Orion were saying "this is what you have been hunting for".

After Forest Friend set down his Guitar he felt a cool draft. He noticed the partly opened window. As he shut the Window he thought he saw something move towards whe house next door. "I hope that girl is alright over there" he thought to himself. Then he had a revelation. "My window was open as I played and sang. What if she heard me!?"

Later that Night Daydream saw herself in her Full Length Mirror as she cleaned up for bedtime. She looked down at her hand paws. They were dirty from her day's work in the yard. Her pink Claw Polish was worn thin. She had broken one claw nail. Her thin facial fur was matted. She giggled to herself. "I guess I am a Country Bumpkin Bear now."

Surprise Bear had arranged a little House Warming Party for Daydream's first Saturday night in her new home. The girls made sure Daydream had the things she needed to live alone in a sparsely populated area. Out here Kerosene Lamps and Candle Lanterns were the main source of night lighting. They made sure Daydream knew how to use a Wood Stove.

"It took some getting used to for cooking" Daydream told her Guests. "I love the heat it throws. Living out here is a bit harsh but I do enjoy it. I get to eat a Candle Light Dinner every evening." Surprise giggled. "I am surprised you actually have an Indoor Toilet here" she joked. Lovalot frowned. "Have you talked to your new neighbor yet" she asked. "No" replied Daydream. "I just got a chance to say Hi once. I was really shocked the other night when I heard him playing a Guitar and singing."

Lovalot lit the new Kerosene Lamp she had brought for the House Warming. She turned to Daydream and put her paws on her hips. "Well, find a way to talk to him, Boys are hard to find in these Woods. I went to School with him. He is actually a nice Bear, you just have to give him a little time to warm up to you." Harmony giggled. "As you know I like music. I went to school with Forest Friend too. He was quite good at singing. He could be a great Musician if he weren't so shy."

As the House Warming Party died down and her guests departed Daydream's neighbor looked out a Window. "Looks like they had a good time" he said with a sigh. He suddenly felt lonely as he sat to play a game of Solitaire. Most Bears would never think of inviting him to a Party. Later that Night as he stared into a mirror he winced. He grabbed a Fur Trimmer and trimmed his facial fur. He took a bath and combed his fur. "There, now I won't look and smell like a Scare Bear" he muttered to himself.

The next morning was a fine one for a Day of Rest. Forest Friend decided to wade through the snow in his Yard. He wanted to see if his roof would need shoveling off if it snowed again. He saw tracks in the snow. He could see where some Bear had sat in his snow covered Yard. He looked toward his window. He thought of the shadow he had seen moving toward his Neighbor's house as he had shut his window after singing. "If she heard me, I hope she liked what she heard" the male muttered to himself.

The next time Daydream caught a glimpse of her Neighbor she was in for a shock. His fur was shiny and neatly groomed. "Howdy" he said in a friendly voice as he waved. He went inside as Daydream stared after him. As she turned she noticed her mail box was leaning. The wooden mail box had nails sticking out of it. Daydream would have to fix it as soon as she could.

On Monday Daydream arrived home after work from her part time job as a secretary. She set about to fix her mail box. Suddenly Forest Friend walked up to his mail box. He saw Daydream drop her hammer and say "ow". Forest Friend timidly walked up to her. "Are you alright? Do you need help?" His tone of voice was not what she had expected of him. He sounded friendly and to be genuinely concerned.

"I am not good with a Hammer yet" she said. "I should have had Grumpy fix this." Forest Friend smiled. Daydream stood transfixed as he picked up the Hammer. "Here is how you fix a mailbox" he said as he repaired her mailbox. As he worked the two Bears began to talk. They were soon chatting like Old Friends.

To reward him for his work Daydream invited him inside her home for home made Apple Pie and Tea. She had quickly freshened up with Honey Suckle scented body spray. Daydream tried not to look shy. "I hope the pie is Okay, it is the first one I have ever cooked in a wood stove's oven." The hungry male tried not to grab it. "It sure smells good" said Forest Friend. To himself he thought "she and the Pie both smell good."

Forest Friend tried not to wolf the pie down. It was good. "It is delicious and the Tea is good too" he said between bites. Daydream thought of the advice given to her by Lovalot. "The best way to a Boy's Heart is through his Nose and his Stomach." As the Day drew to an end two Bears were on the road to becoming friends. That night Forest Friend felt a pang in his Heart. "Dang, I think I am in Love" he said to himself as he got ready for bed.

As Daydream put down the Romance Novel she was reading she sighed. She started to daydream of the Song she heard while sitting under the Stars. She looked over towards her Parrot's Cage. "Well Matilda, am I ready to give Boys another try?" She walked across the room and looked out a window toward her Neighbor's dimly lighted home. She thought again of the song he had sang as she sat under The Stars. She too felt something tug at her Heart.

The next evening she spotted Forest Friend on his porch with his Guitar. As he spied her he said to himself "It is now or never". He began to sing his heart out. Daydream stood transfixed as she listened. For a few moments it seemed as if time had stood still. The Lyrics "We'll be Sweet Hearts forever, until the end of time" caught her Ear. The normally shy female timidly headed for her neighbor's home. Soon she was chatting with the Bear who had sung from the heart.

A few Days later Share Bear was surprised to see Forest Friend walk into The Café with Daydream by his side. Forest Friend was not due in Town for several weeks. To see a neatly groomed Forest Friend sit down and have a meal with a female Bear was a shocker. After they had left Surprise Bear said to Share "Love can be very surprising!" Share scratched her head. "It sure can" she said in awe.

It was later that day that Fate would forever change the Lives of two Bears. In town Daydream had purchased a Porch Swing for her home. Forest Friend had helped her to set it up. Despite the cold weather Daydream had playfully suggested he help her to break it in. They sat side by side and watched the Sunset. To both the air felt warmer. The sky never more beautiful. Somehow they ended up holding paws. Daydream giggled as she squeezed Forest Friend's paw.

"I will give you a Special Gift if you can give a great answer to this question" she said. A moment later two Lives were forever changed. Her simple question had been answered with a simple reply. It was the kind of reply she would once not have expected from a "Country Bumpkin Bear". It was a reply that made her Heart skip a Beat. It was to have repercussions that had lasted up to the present. Perhaps they will last forever. It would lead to Forest Friend getting that Special Gift. It was his first Real Kiss from the girl with whom he was holding paws. Romance and True Love followed. The two Bears would soon be engaged to be mated. They were soon living their Lives in Mated Bliss, and still are. Yes, they are living in Mated Bliss all because she had asked "for how long do you intend to hold Paws with me?" He had replied in a sing song voice "Until the end of Time".


End file.
